Ganondorf Times Two
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This story is about when both Ganons get out of the Sacred Realm, resurrect Zant, kidnapped Zelda, and plan a trap for Link. Bringing Midna to say good-bye to each other before Ganon killed them both, he decided to not kill them (reasons in the story) and put Midna to a test. If she could get to, Link, Zelda, and Hyrule within a day, they'd be free.


**Ganondorf**

**Times**

**Two**

**Chapter 1: Ganondorfs Return**

_(One hundred years ago. Seven Sages named, Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, they're leader, who was a Princess named "Zelda", and a young boy named "Link", who was the Hero of Time, trapped an evil man named Ganondorf in a place called the Sacred Realm. When the Hero of Time went back in time to live his childhood that he had missed since he had to grow up to be the Hero of Time. Ganondorf returned and was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm, once again. Seven years later they locked the incarnation of Ganondorf, Ganondorf the Second, in the Sacred Realm, also. This is the story, of their return.)_

(Link, the new Hero of Time, that cleared evil Twilight from the land of Hyrule, and re-locked Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, went on a search to find a dear and beloved friend who he parted ways with at the end of his adventure. A friend who, he fell in love with on his adventure. A friend who was named "Midna". Midna, Princess of the Twilight Realm.)

(Link and his beloved horse, Epona, were on the search to find Princess Midna. Even though Midna smashed their only connection with Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, Link was searching for another way to get to the Twilight Realm, to see the woman he loved again.)

(Meanwhile in the Sacred Realm...)

Ganon 1: Haha, Ganon 2, you have the Triforce of Power! It's been a hundred years since you've seen our future Kingdom. It's only been a couple days since they re-trapped me in here. Any time now, the Triforce of Power will break the seal on this Sacred Realm, and we'll be free! Free! Haha! It's funny how Link didn't fully kill me, I only pretended to be dead! Hahaha! The only reason I got out is because I stole the Triforce of Power from you and got out and left you behind! But now, we'll work together as a team, to rule the World! Surely, Link will fail... Muahahahahahaha!

Ganon 2: Ganon 1, the Triforce of Power, it's... It's starting to shine... We'll be free... Free, forever! Hahaha! The seal on this pathetic Realm will be broken! Whoo-hoo!

Ganon 1: Yes, it's happening!

(The seal on the Sacred Realm broke and the two Ganondorfs broke free... Hyrule was in trouble... Two times the trouble it was in before...)

Ganon 1: It feels so good to be free! Hahaha! It's time, for my revenge on Link!

Ganon 2: After a hundred years, I'm finally free!

Ganon 1: Come, there's someone I'd like you to meet.

(The Ganons teleported to Hyrule Castle to kidnap the Princess Zelda...)

Ganon 1: Here. Here it is. This is where Princess Zelda resides. What we're gonna do is kidnap Zelda, then, awaken an old friend of mine who had worked for me that I killed when I "died". Then we'll lure the Hero of Time to us because he'll want to save Zelda, of course. Then, muahahaha! Link will be in trouble.

Ganon 2: Hahaha, sounds like a plan, I like the way you think Ganon 1. And who is this old friend of yours?

Ganon 1: Hahaha. You'll see...

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

(The Ganons went into the castle, took out any soldiers who were in their way. A soldier

managed to hide while the Ganons were intruding. The solider went upstairs to Zelda's room and he barged in the door.)

Soldier: Princess Zelda! Ganondorf and another Ganondorf are intruding in the castle! I have to get you out of here!

Zelda: Oh no!

Soldier: Hurry, Princess!

(The soldier grabbed Zelda by the arm and went out the window and tried to climb down the vines that grew up the wall on the castle. But the Ganons got in the room and looked around for Zelda, but she was no where in sight. Ganon 1 seen her window open. He went to the window and seen a soldier and Zelda climbing down the vines. Ganon then used his powers to knock the soldier off the vines and he used more powers to bring Zelda up to him. He trapped her in a reddish coloured crystal and they teleported to their next destination.)

(Meanwhile, Link was still searching for Midna. He was unaware of the troubles in Hyrule Castle Town.)

(Ganondorf found where his old friend had been buried, deep in the forest. He dug up the grave to find his old friend, Zant, dead. Ganondorf used certain spells to bring him back to life. Zant woke up from the dead.)

Zant: Wh-Where am I?...

Ganon 1: You're in your grave, in Hyrule, I brought you back to life. I need you to work with me and my new friend Ganon 2 to kill the Hero of Time! Hahaha! I already have Princess Zelda to lure him, I just need your help to get rid of him, and once we do, you can rule the World with me and Ganon 2. And cover it in Twilight if you please, and Princess Zelda, shall be my Queen.

Zant: How are you going to get the Hero of Time to know that you have Zelda?

Ganon 1: Hahaha! Easy! You'll simple cover Hyrule Castle Town in Twilight once again, he'll see it happening, head here... And then... HA! We got him! Hahaha! He can't be too far away, he has to see it happening, but if he doesn't, cover the whole land! But for now, just Castle Town, no need to cover the entire land in Twilight... Yet...

(Link was riding through the forest. He sensed evil, more evil than ever before. He turned Epona around, and headed straight for Hyrule Field. Link got to Hyrule Field...)

Link: No, no, no! Not again! Twilight!

(The Ganons and Zant watched out the window for Link to come. They seen him, they teleported to Hyrule Field. Ganon 1, Ganon 2, and Zant popped up in Hyrule Field, along with the crystal that held Princess Zelda. They popped up right in front of Link.)

Link: Ganondorf?! I thought I got rid of you?! Zant, too?! And who's this shrimp of a Ganondorf? Zelda! Let her go, Ganondorf!

Ganon 1: First off, I didn't fully die, secondly, I resurrected Zant, thirdly, This is an ancestor of mine from a long time ago, and last, but not least, why should I let her go?

Link: Nice to meet you, New Ganondorf... Not! And, you will let her go, You bastard!

Ganon 1: Nope. Zant go get the Princess of the Twilight Realm. I'm sure Link would love to see her before he died and vice versa.

Link: Midna! You leave her out of this, Zant and Ganon!

Ganon: No way. Zant, now!

Zant: Yes, Sir.

(Zant teleported to the Twilight Realm. He went to Midna's Palace. Midna was standing on her balcony enjoying the peaceful Twilight. Zant grabbed her from behind, she put up a fight, but Zant teleported back to Hyrule Field before she could get herself free. Zant and Midna arrived in Hyrule Field.)

**Chapter 3: The Test**

Link: Midna!

Midna: Link!

(Link jumped off of Epona and ran to give Midna a hug. Midna was so happy to see Link and vice versa. Midna pulls away from Link.)

Midna: Link, what's all of this about? Why am I here? Why aren't I being effected by the light?

Link: It's hard to explain, Midna, about the first two questions, but I don't know why you aren't being effected by the light.

Zant: I'll answer those questions for you, My dear Princess Midna. You see, we're going to kill Link and we thought that you'd want to say one last good-bye to him. And what Ganondorf did to me to protect me from the light, I did to you. Also, I tend to kill you, too, Princess. I WILL BE THE RULER OF THE TWILIGHT REALM AS WELL AS HYRULE AND THE ENTIRE WORLD, along with Ganondorf, Ganondorf 2, and QUEEN Zelda.

Midna: What?! No! Don't kill him, please?! Just me.

Link: No, Zant, don't touch her, just me. But, it'll be hard for you to kill me, Zant, neither will you, Ganon 1, and Ganon 2, I'll kill you!

Zant: Hahaha! I don't think so! Ganondorf, which one do you want me to execute first?

Ganon 1: Neither of them.

Zant: What? I don't understand. I thought you wanted them dead?

Ganon 1: I just realized, I'm getting old to be a ruler, especially of the entire World. I'm setting up a test, for Midna.

Midna, Zant, Link, and Ganon 2: What kind of test?

Ganon 1: If Midna can save Link, Zelda, and Hyrule within a day, I'll let this World go, forever, I don't know about you two, Zant and Ganon 2, but I'm through with trying to take over this land, I keep losing, but if Midna doesn't reach Link and Zelda within a day, I execute Link and Midna, Ganon 2 will marry Zelda, and YOU guys, Zant and Ganon 2 will rule the World, while I watch.

Zant: But sir, I-I thought that you had your black heart set on ruling the World? I don't understand, why so sudden?

Ganon: Because I'm sick of losing, if I try to execute Link and/or Midna now, Link'll just try to find a way to stop me, and Ganon 2 and I will be sealed in the Sacred Realm again and Zant will die because without his master, he'll die. It always happens this way! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of losing! Why not just kill me and get it over with or let me win and get it over with!

Zant: ...

Ganon 2: Ganon 1, we won't let them win, we WILL win.

Ganon 1: I know we will, but it's just a test to see how good Midna is, to save the hero and the Princess, I'm tired of the same old same old, constantly. It's time for something new. Either we win, or I die, and we WILL win! This is to test yourself Midna, don't fail your "boyfriend" or the Princess of Hyrule. But I'd be happy to see that you fail them. You have when time starts to sundown tomorrow and time starts... Now!

Midna: WAIT! How do I know where you are?

Ganon 1: That's for you to figure out, Midna my dear. Hahaha!

(Ganon 1, Ganon 2, Zant, Zelda and the crystal, and Link disappear.)

Midna: Wait no! This makes no sense! Why are you doing this?!

Ganon 1: _For the thrill, Midna! For the thrill! I'll be watching your every move! And you'll never make it! Hahahahahahahahahahaha_!

(Ganon 1's laugh eventually went silent. Midna dropped to her knees, and started crying in her hands.)

**To be **

**continued...**


End file.
